cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Voodoo Boys
The Voodoo Boys are one of the many gangs in Night City in ''Cyberpunk 2020'''' and [[Cyberpunk 2077|''Cyberpunk 2077]]. Details This is a terrorist gang of drug dealers. They engage in weird magic rituals, and deal non-synthetic drugs to students near the University. Sadistic and pitiless, they will kill, torture, and rape for any reason or no reason at all. Victims will sometimes be warned with Chicken blood and feathers on their doorstep. Or not. Their motives and practices have no consistency. Mutilating and maiming victims is common, as is dissecting their body parts for rituals or to inspire terror. Their nihilism and drug use is attractive to some university students. They are sometimes let into the gang, but they are never considered real members. The gang exploits them as cannon fodder for low level crimes, or milks them for funds from their family at home. No outsider has ever successfully infiltrated the gang. They have no fixed headquarters or crash pads. The location and time for the next meeting is chosen at the end of each meeting. At least two high profile Medias have died while trying to cover this gang. They are considered a priority for the NCPD, violent and dangerous. The terror they inspire has been successful in keeping the local merchants quiet and uncooperative with the police. They can most often be found at Hababas, an ex-biker bar. They have a perverse celebrity there, and implied threats of violence keep the owners and other patrons in line. This is also where most of their drugs are dealt. If you're a white middle class student who manages to make it through the jeering harassment to the bar, you can expect to receive better prices. But leave your girlfriend at home. Despite the biosculpting, tattoos, feather implants, and bones through their noses and ears, most members of the gang started as average white boys. Most are male, though female members exist as well. The females are often much worse, as they have twice as much to prove as the males. Right now, they have no conflicts with any other gangs. There is some speculation that the Bozos could expand their turf into the University area however, which would bring the two gangs into conflict. Cyberpunk 2077 From the information known about the Voodoo Boys in 2077, it appears they have ditched their flashy looks, drug running, and savage behavior in exchange for Cyberware and a peaceful attitude. They are now based in Pacifica and are regarded as defenders of the peace by the locals. They are led by Brigitte and her second in-command, Placide. They have formed a rival relationship with a Boostergang known as the Animals. They secretly plan to free the free A.I.s and use them to conquer the virtual world, thus destroying the blackwall. In contrast to their previous iteration, the Voodoo Boys appear to be Haitian gang that is heavily involved with the large Haitian community in Pacifica that settled the district in the 2060s, after a natural disaster decimated their home country. Notable Members * Placide * Brigitte Reference FISK, C. Night City Sourcebook. 1st ed. Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 Gallery VoodooBoys2.jpeg|''Cyberpunk 2077'' artwork es:Hijos del Vudú Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Gangs Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Gangs